PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? GENOMICS AND PROTEOMICS CORE As part of the North Carolina Diabetes Research Center (NCDRC), the Genomics and Proteomics Core (GPC) will utilize state-of-the-art resources and expertise in genomics and mass spectrometry at the Wake Forest Center for Precision Medicine to provide unique access to high-throughput instrumentation and analytical expertise to NCDRC faculty and affiliate members in support of ongoing and future research programs. The GPC builds on the extensive long-standing expertise and experience of several investigators who have supported Core components for other large-scale research efforts in genomics, epigenomics, proteomics and bioinformatics and statistics, and who are all part of the Center for Precision Medicine at Wake Forest University Health Sciences. The GPC will also coordinate the use of existing genomics, epigenomics, and proteomics resources at the partner institutions (UNC, NC A&T, and Duke University), and coordinate work and data analysis with the Metabolomics Core to provide the entire suite of omics analyses. The NCDRC GPC will offer analytic services, but equally importantly, the GPC will provide the knowledge and tools to integrate the data to better understand the interactive systems at play in disease processes.